


Bonds Across Time

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot collection, Post-Canon, alternative universe, basically this is the Not Completely InuKag Collection, originally posted on ff.net, to balance out Tied Together lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: From tragic deaths to fluffy moments, these characters all share one thing in common: their undeniable bonds of friendship, family, and sometimes romance. Mostly archived older works. Ongoing series.Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net. First 4 chapters posted on Tumblr from July 25, 2018 - Jan. 7, 2019
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Regrets and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing over my smaller collection from ff.net. The first three out of four chapters are actually from older Tumblr-only ficlets, that I added to ff.net in 2019. Ch. 1-4 posted here on Sept. 16, 2020. Any chapters after Ch. 4 will be added on both sites on the same day. 
> 
> Note: if the chapter says "Originally posted" without specifications, it's for ff.net and Tumblr, sharing the same day. Otherwise, I specify between dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative and tragic ending to Koga's tale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written out of pure spite that Koga didn't fight in the final battle against Naraku. Apologies in advance. 
> 
> Originally posted: Jan. 7, 2019

Before Naraku, life was simple for Koga. He let his wolves hunt wherever they pleased (and human villages were an easy place for plenty of fresh meat, both human and livestock), he battled the Birds of Paradise, he took care of his tribe. Kagome and her friends were the first change in Koga’s life as pack leader. From then on, he forbade the consumption of humans (unless it was a genuine battle), and resorted to raiding farms and hunting wildlife. His wolves obeyed him because he was Alpha, no matter how bizarre his reasoning was to them. 

Then, his brothers and cousins from the West came looking for Jewel shards and attacked a castle. When Koga raced off to stop them, the overwhelming stench of blood nearly clogged his senses. All he saw were the countless bodies of his slaughtered brethren, and Inuyasha covered in their blood. Much of that night was a blur to Koga, but in the end, only two things mattered: many wolf-demon lives were lost that night, and the true culprit was a creature known as Naraku. 

Since then, Koga abandoned his responsibilities as Alpha. His mind was fixed on one thing, and one thing: avenging his comrades and bringing an end to the despicable Naraku. 

But after a while, secretly, in the furthest recesses of his mind, this game of hide-and-seek was getting old. 

For a brief time, after the long-drawn-out battle between the Band of Seven on Mount Hakurei, Koga’s conflicted mind danced with the idea of taking up Ayame’s offer and returning to his tribe. Maybe settle down and marry her. Punch out some cubs. Continue to live in peace with family and friends. 

Until....

“Goraishi!” Koga yelled, slicing down on Moryomaru’s impenetrable armor. Or rather, Naraku, who had consumed his minion’s body. The bastard would go to any lengths for power. Seething with a desire to destroy the parasite that ruined so many lives, the reason behind the deaths of his comrades, Koga struck again. But the nasty tendrils wrapped around his legs dragged him deeper into the repulsive mutated body of his hated enemy. His paralyzed legs were no good either, all thanks to Moridiko’s will, or whatever bullshit that Kikyo was talking about. 

Koga thrashed in vain, but then his head went under, until he was completely covered in disgusting liquid within Naraku’s body, being dragged deeper and deeper...

_Dammit! If I’m going to die, so be it, but I refuse to become a part of Naraku’s flesh! Help me.... my ancestors...._

A light enveloped him. Raising his heavy hand, Koga brought down Goraishi’s claws once more and broke away from his nemesis. The howling of wolves surrounded his being, giving him strength to deal a brutal blow onto Naraku’s body. 

For a moment, the infant – Naraku's heart – was exposed once more. 

“GIVE HIM THE FINISHING BLOW, MUTT!” Koga yelled, as he leaped away. Or tried to. Once again, his legs froze. _Fuck!_

The sound of flesh tearing apart rang in his ears, but he registered no other sound. In the distance, he saw Kagome standing on the cliff below, her mouth open in horror, screaming silently. But why was she...? As if in slow-motion, he looked down at himself. 

Naraku’s tendrils had reached up at the last minute and ripped off the flesh around his ankles, exposing his bones. Another one burrowed itself deep into his chest, piercing his heart. Even now, he felt it throb painfully, attempting to pump blood and strength back into his body, but to no avail. 

_Oh. So, that’s it._

And he fell into darkness. 

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on the cold ground on his back. A blurry figure hovered over him. His face felt wet, like it was raining. Sounds surrounded him, muffled and overlapping one another. Distantly, he wondered if he was in the netherworld. 

“--oga! Koga!” 

Kagome’s tear-stained face came into focus. Another teardrop fell and landed on his cheek. Ah. So, that’s why he felt wet. Strangely, this was amusing to him. He tried to smile, but ended up coughing instead, his whole body seizing with agonizing convulsions. 

“He looks really bad.”

“Can you help him, Lady Kagome?”

“I-I don’t know...”

“Still, at least wolf-boy won’t die in vain. He dealt a pretty serious blow to Naraku.” 

Koga grunted at this. “Mutt...” he said, his voice raspy and thick. “What was that... you just said...?”

“Your Goraishi severely injured N-Naraku,” Kagome said, hiccupping as she attempted to wipe her tears. “It’ll take some time for him to get back up.” 

“Ah. But I didn’t kill him.”

“Save it, wolf, none of us can kill Naraku by ourselves, so don’t beat yourself up too much,” Inuyasha barked, coming into view. His voice sounded harsh and indifferent, but his eyes.... What was that look? 

“Heh,” Koga smirked, coughing slightly again, and spitting out a wad of blood. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, mutt-face, I’m perfectly--”

“Koga.” Kagome spoke again, fresh tears shining in her eyes. “Your legs.” 

For the first time, Koga realized that the only part of his body that felt no pain was below his knees. A cold dread filled him. “A-are they...?”

“Naraku sliced them off to get your stupid Jewel shards,” Inuyasha said bluntly. Again, his voice contrasted greatly with his expression. What the hell was that?!

“What’s with that look, mutt?!” Koga snapped. “I already knew that! I saw those fucking tendrils wrapped around me--” 

He was cut off again by another attack of coughing, followed by vomiting up blood. Mercifully, Kagome helped him sit up enough so he wouldn’t choke. Through his blurred vision, he could see the stubs of his missing legs, and blood and miasma mixed together on his torn-up chest. 

_This is it, isn’t it?_

“I’m so sorry, Koga!” Kagome sobbed, as she laid him back down. “I would p-purify you, but I’m afraid... I’m afraid...”

“You’re afraid you’ll purify my ass out of this world, yeah, I know,” Koga said with a smirk, though it hurt the corners of his mouth. For a moment, blackness wavered across his vision. He didn’t have much time. Using up the last of his strength, he reached up and clasped Kagome’s hands. “K-Kagome, please, don’t.... don’t cry... You’re really – beautiful, when you smile. Okay?” He brushed one hand over her cheek, catching a tear as it slid down. She hiccupped, and nodded, though the tears continued to flow freely. 

Koga took in a shuddering breath. Darkness hovered over him. Please, wait, just a little bit longer, he pleaded to the gods. Then, with an effort, he smiled at Kagome again. “You really... really are an amazing woman, you know. I’m glad... glad I fell in love with you. Even though I know, I always knew,” here, he turned his head and locked eyes with Inuyasha, “you’d never really love me back.” 

His old rival’s face softened, the golden eyes flashing with an emotion Koga had never seen before. In other circumstances, he’d take this chance to tease him mercilessly for being a weakling. But now... Now, with Kagome sobbing uncontrollably at his side, the rest of the gang standing off respectfully and quietly mourning his inevitable departure from this world... Now, he had to put aside his old pride. 

“Listen here, mutt—no, Inuyasha” -- the half-demon started at Koga using his name -- “you... must not fail me.... you must promise me... that you will kill Naraku... don’t let my death be in vain....

“And-- for fuck’s sake,” Koga continued, heaving a deep breath, stubbornly delaying death as long as he dared, “Inuyasha, stop making Kagome cry. Make her... make her happy, like I never could have...” 

“I will,” Inuyasha said softly, his voice hoarse. His face was contorted, like he was trying desperately to keep up appearances and remain indifferent in the presence of his rival’s last wish, but also couldn’t help revealing his true feelings. 

For some reason, that gave Koga some comfort. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Maybe he shouldn’t have wasted so much time. Right now, he could be living comfortably in his cave back home, surrounded by the smell of freshly devoured corpses, the laughter of his family and the howling of wolves. Maybe then he’d have no regrets. 

But, no. He may be far from his wolf pack, but Inuyasha and Kagome had unknowingly given him another family. One that drove him crazy. One that pissed him off. But one he was proud of, nonetheless. 

For the first time, Koga became aware of Ginta and Hakkaku, his two loyal friends, sobbing quietly on his other side. He wondered for a moment why he didn’t notice before, since they were always making a fuss. But then again, he mused, that was when he was never in true danger. He wasn’t dying back then. 

In respect of their Alpha and comrade, they chose to quietly mourn over him. His chest filled with pride. 

“Ginta.... Hakkaku....” 

They looked up, startled. 

“Take care of our family.... in my place....” 

“O-of course, Koga,” they said, sniffing and trembling with barely controlled sobs. 

“And... if you see Ayame again.... tell her.... I’m sorry.... I didn’t keep my promise...” 

He spoke too much. He could feel Death’s grip on his soul. Taking one last shuddering breath, Koga looked upward at the stars. 

“I’m coming.... my brothers....”

And he knew no more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm JUST SAYING that Koga would've been better off having an honorable death mid-battle than to just.... fuck off because the Plot Demanded It.


	2. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt: "Hang on. You're gonna be okay. Keep breathing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Sept. 24, 2018
> 
> Posted on ff.net: Mar. 1, 2019

_“Hang on. You’re gonna be okay. Keep breathing.”_

An invisible hand grips her throat. She opens her mouth to speak, but doesn’t make a sound. Something is pressing against her neck. Something wet and warm and sticky. She can’t breathe. She can’t feel anything, except the pain. So much pain... 

_“Inuyasha, she needs medical help right away!”_

_“I know that, stupid!”_

_“Do you think you can take her through the well?”_

Disembodied voices echo around her, muffled in her ears. White spots speckle her vision. Shadows loom around her. She imagines they are spirits of the netherworld, coming for her departing soul. 

_“No! You mustn’t move her! She’ll lose too much blood!”_

_“What else can we do, bitch?! I’ve been to her world on the other side! I know they can help her!”_

_“But what if it’ll be too late?”_

Someone or something lifts her up. Despite the pain, she feels secured and comforted in the stranger’s embrace. Who is it? An angel? The Grim Reaper? Who can say?

_“I’ll make sure it won’t be too late. I promised to protect her. I promised.”_

More shadows, blurred images. The rushing air is forcing itself down her throat, though it burns with every intake. She takes labored breaths now, vaguely aware of the alien sound echoing in her stuffed ears. The arms holding her close are strong and familiar. Are you God? Who are you? She wants to ask, but cannot. 

_“Please, Kagome. Please, don’t die on me. I will save you, I swear it!”_

A bright flash. Then the world turns black. 

.

.

.

She opens her eyes. A pure white ceiling with fluorescent lighting. Stiff thin sheets. Strange beeping sounds. Painfully, she turns her head. Even without a mirror on hand, she can tell that her neck is wrapped in gauze or some sort of bandaging material. Sitting next to her, perched on a chair, is a vision of red and silver. 

She blinks. Her vision clears. She smiles. It hurts to move her lips, but she has to call out to him. 

“In-Inuyasha...” 

He jerks awake and jumps out of his chair. Grabs her hand. Kisses the palm fiercely and takes a shuddering breath. Their eyes meet. 

“You... you’re alright. You’re alright.” 

She caresses his face. 

“Thank you, Inuyasha. You saved me, again.” 

He says nothing. Only leans in and kisses her, his tears staining her cheeks. 


	3. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Just Dyana, or Miss Dyana: Kagome saving the day. I thought about Deus Ex Machina Naraku and Kagome's untapped potential and.... well. This happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Sept. 30, 2018
> 
> Posted on ff.net: Mar. 1, 2019

Kagome gripped her wounded arm as Kirara carried her through the forest after Sango and Inuyasha. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, both from the adrenaline rush from obtaining her latest injury and in concern for her best friend. 

Something in Sango’s eyes and voice had frightened her, far more than any amount of flesh-eating demons or even Kohaku attacking her. After Kohaku ran off, and Sango saw the blood on Kagome’s shirt, she put two and two together and ran after her brother. Kagome could sense that Sango didn’t plan on negotiation this time. 

The haunted look in her eyes, the grim set of her jaw.... Sango was going to do something impulsive. They had to stop her! 

Kagome hissed in pain as her wound throbbed again. It wasn’t a deep gash thankfully, but it was amazing how even the smallest cut could almost hurt just as bad. Her mind whirled with the memories of the night; everyone worried that Kagura and her horde of demons would be after his Jewel shard, Kagome taking hold of his hand and running into the forest, and finding the small alcove to hide in. Kohaku seemed so small, so vulnerable, that Kagome’s heart went out to him. Though he was only a few years younger than herself, he reminded her distinctly of Sota, wide-eyed, innocent, gentle. No wonder Sango felt so protective of him. Even with all the blood on his hands, from killing his comrades and his father, his scared eyes had revealed more than ever that the true culprit was Naraku. 

It was _always_ Naraku. Kagome clenched her fists, thinking hard. 

When Kohaku had injured her, his eyes were glazed over, but his hand trembled while holding his sickle above her head, its blade gleaming against a ray of moonlight. As he brought it down, and her heart pounded in her throat, she still noted that it slowed down considerably once it touched her skin. She cried out instinctively and fled their hideout, clutching her bleeding arm, only escaping because he hesitated for a moment. 

But as she ran on and he chased her, her mind wasn’t thinking of her safety but rather of his actions. Yes, he had injured her, but he didn’t kill her. In the moment he lifted his weapon, she didn’t have time to run, she didn’t have room to dodge when he struck down. He had the perfect shot. Naraku had complete control of his body and mind. 

Or did he?

The same weapon that killed so many people barely grazed her, and though she bled and felt pain, she knew in her heart he could have done much worse. Sango didn’t stick around to hear Kagome’s thoughts (who, admittedly, was still reeling in shock over it all when she arrived on the scene), but Inuyasha got the message so hopefully whatever damage that had been done would still be salvaged. Maybe Kohaku could finally be saved. Maybe.... 

Suddenly, Kirara yowled and came to a screeching halt, jolting Kagome out of her reverie. She looked up and her throat closed. Sango was down on the ground, holding her sword over Kohaku’s throat, saying words she could not hear, but the message was clear: she was going to kill her brother. 

_“I’m sorry...”_ Sango’s last words to her came back in a shock. Did she mean... killing herself, too?!

Kagome tried to call out Sango’s name, but then a blur of red and silver flashed by and knocked Sango’s sword out of her hands. Kagome sighed, willing her heart to calm down, as Kirara ran forward to greet them. 

“Sango,” she said breathlessly as she hopped off the fire-cat, “Kohaku hesitated when he hurt me. He’s fighting Naraku in his own way, I know he is!” 

“I know,” Sango said shakily while Inuyasha steadied her upright. “Inuyasha said... b-but...” Tears formed in her eyes as she looked pleadingly into Kagome’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Kagome understood. More than ever. Before, she merely sympathized with Sango’s dilemma. But somehow, seeing the tears in her friend’s angry, pleading eyes, Kagome was hit with a massive wave of empathy. 

She imagined if Sota was possessed and had killed Mama and Grampa. She imagined if Sota was forced to work for the monster who made him kill his family, if Sota still had his heart and mind, but couldn’t act on them. She imagined if Sota injured Sango, even if only slightly, after she believed that he was finally free of his tormentor. 

She looked at Inuyasha, who was scowling at Sango’s impulsiveness but also had soft eyes. Inuyasha, who was forced to believe that his beloved Kikyo had betrayed him, ended up pinned to the Tree of Ages, waking up to find her long dead. Even as Kikyo wandered the world now, they would never be able to rekindle their relationship, the bridge had long ago burned to a crisp. 

She thought of Miroku’s cursed hand. Of his father’s terrible death. She thought of the Jewel shards that they’ve been meticulously collecting, only to have Naraku gain the majority thanks to Kikyo. She thought of the countless dead bodies, countless demons they fought, countless pain and suffering caused by the Jewel. 

And by Naraku’s cowardly hands. 

Kagome’s heart clenched, the concept of her brother being in Kohaku’s position and her other friends’ terrible pain engulfing her, until she gasped and gripped her shirt. Hatred flowed through her body, pouring through every ounce of her as she recalled Naraku’s smirk, Naraku’s taunts, his every cruel action towards the people she loved. 

“Damn that Naraku,” Kagome whispered harshly to herself, barely noticing Inuyasha's ears twitching in surprise. “I must destroy him. I _must_.” 

Then, his eerily haunting and annoying laughter could be heard. The three friends looked around for their nemesis’s face, while Kohaku’s body started floating in the air away from them. 

“No, Kohaku!” Sango cried, lunging for her brother, grabbing hold of his foot. 

Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga, growling furiously, “Show yourself, you coward!” 

But Kagome’s eyes scanned the trees for something else. Something Inuyasha’s sensitive ears couldn’t pick up. There! A glint of the tainted Jewel! Ignoring the pain in her arm, she cocked an arrow on her bow and aimed closely. Fury, which normally made her shake and throw off her rhythm, was on her side. Cold, deadly anger kept her aim straight and true. 

She fired. 

With an incredible force, her arrow made an explosion in the trees, causing everyone to nearly fall over. Kagome dug her feet into the earth. She was going to stand her ground. She refused to fall! 

The dust and purifying light of her arrow dissipated, and Naraku was visible at last. He stood slumped against a tree, a gaping hole in his gut, staring in shock at Kagome. “How are you still alive?!” he demanded. 

“Your time is up, Naraku!” Kagome shouted, barely aware of her friends’ stunned reactions behind her, hardly acknowledging Miroku and Shippo running into the clearing, panting and asking what was going on. Her eyes were locked on the former human Onigumo, the “half-demon” Naraku who was the sole cause of their suffering. “You are utterly _despicable!_ ” she screamed, as she prepared another arrow to fire. “Now DIE!” 

Her arrow pierced his chest, directly where his heart must be. Naraku snarled, “No! No, I have the Jewel, I have more power than you!” 

“Then maybe you should have thought more carefully before underestimating me,” Kagome said furiously. “You have no power, only borrowed power from the Jewel. You’re a COWARD AND YOU WILL DIE AS ONE!” She shot arrow after arrow, piercing his body again and again, before finally concentrating on the Jewel he buried in his chest. “You will never hurt my friends again! You will never do anything again! GO TO FUCKING HELL, NARAKU! I’LL SEND YOU THERE, MYSELF!” 

One last shot. The Jewel launched out of his filthy body and landed on the grass close to Kagome’s feet. Naraku screamed then vanished in a shower of dust and pure energy. 

And then Kagome saw black. 

.

.

.

Stunned by the scene he had stumbled upon, still rather dizzy from the amount of saimyosho he sucked up, Miroku suddenly felt his head clear. The poison of the insects no longer hurt. He glanced down at his cursed hand, and trembling, removed the beads. There was no more Wind Tunnel. 

He was free. 

.

.

.

Kagura, annoyed at being left to deal with the remaining demon vermin, was about to exterminate them all and get it over with when she felt it. 

Her heart. 

Beating. 

_In her chest._

Gasping in shock, she pressed a hand to where the feeling came from. She held it there for a good few minutes, then sighed deeply. She smirked at the wretched demon horde, who all looked befuddled and confused now that their sense of directions was gone, and took a sharp wave of her fan. 

Afterwards, she soared above the clouds, allowing herself the privilege to whoop uncharacteristically loudly. The whole world was at her feet! She didn’t know nor care who disposed of Naraku, and had no interest in paying a debt. She did not ask to be created by his filthy hands, but she had her freedom now. 

And that was all that mattered. 

Perhaps the mainland would be the first on her list to explore. 

.

.

.

Kanna set down her mirror. Naraku was dead. Her role was over. She quietly disappeared into the trees, wandering aimlessly until she could find another master. 

.

.

.

Sesshomaru paused in his wandering. He sniffed the air. Strange. 

Not only had Naraku’s scent disappeared, he sensed an enormous amount of purification powers concentrated not far from here. He frowned slightly. 

Rin nearly bumped into his leg, looking up in surprise. ”What is it, my lord?” she asked curiously.

“Don’t ask impertinent questions!” 

“Silence, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said wearily. “We’re heading this way,” he turned heel and headed toward the strange energy. 

.

.

.

Koga skidded to a halt. He was barely a few miles away from the explosion, but his wolf senses tingled from the purification energy pulsing in that direction. Not to mention Naraku’s repulsive scent was… gone?! 

“No way…” he muttered, just as his two companions ran up behind him, panting. 

“K-Koga, can we slow down already?” 

“Absolutely not! I need to see if it’s true!” 

“If _what’s_ true?”

But Koga had already disappeared in a whirlwind of dust. 

.

.

.

Kikyo watched as her reincarnation killed her bitter nemesis. She couldn’t actually see Kagome or her friends, but from the cliff where she watched, she could sense Naraku’s aura and feel the powerful purification spell. Only one other than herself could have done that. 

“Kagome,” she said quietly, “I suppose you are my true reincarnation after all.” 

She headed deeper into the mountains, her Soul Collectors obediently following her. 

.

.

.

Kohaku opened his eyes. Tearful, purple eyes were staring down at her. 

“Sis..?” he gasped, his head throbbing in pain. 

And yet, despite his sore body and headache, he didn’t mind when she flung her arms about him and sobbed into his shoulder. 

.

.

.

Inuyasha held an unconscious Kagome in his arms, and looked around at his friends. Miroku had revealed to everyone the lack of black hole in his palm, Sango was currently embracing her brother, and Shippo simply looked baffled by everything. 

He would have to explain everything later. He looked down at Kagome, and the large incomplete Jewel clutched in her fist. His heart swelled with pride. 

Ever since they had met, he had been continually surprised by her courage. From fighting Yura of the Hair, to confronting his demonic side, Kagome never once backed down from a challenge. And now this! Defeating their greatest enemy in one fell swoop! If Inuyasha wasn’t already in love with her, he would have fallen for her right now!

 _Wait.... what?_ Shaking his head sharply, he propped Kagome firmly in his arms and began walking. 

“Come on, guys,” he barked at his friends. “Let’s go home and rest.” 

.

.

.

Kagome opened her eyes, feeling groggy and disoriented. Her arm was wrapped in bandages, and her energy levels seemed all but sapped dry. She shifted slightly and noticed her fist wrapped tightly around something smooth and hard. She lifted it up to her eyes. It was the Jewel, shining pure white by her touch, with only a quarter chunk missing. She gasped, suddenly remembering everything. 

“We did it!” she said in wonder. 

“No, Kagome. _You_ did it. You did everything.” 

She turned her head. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, his sword propped protectively against his shoulder, his amber eyes locked on her, all but glowing with pride and affection. 

_Wait... what?_

“Inuyasha...” she said, attempting to sit up. “Wh-what happened? After--” 

“Idiot, don’t sit up too quickly! Take it easy,” he quickly wrapped an arm about her waist and helped her sit upright. “Drink this. It’ll help with any dizziness.” He handed her a drink that had been sitting beside her. 

Kagome gulped it down, ignoring the putrid taste, too eager to get rid of the nausea threatening to overcome her. Once it was gone, Inuyasha handed her some water to wash it down. She wiped her mouth and looked directly in his eyes. Again, there was no mistaking that look of pride! 

Bewildered, she asked again, “What happened? After I was knocked out, I mean.” 

“Naraku is officially gone. Not only did his scent and presence disappear, so did Miroku’s Wind Tunnel, and Kohaku has his memories and mind back. On our way back to Kaede’s, we ran into Sesshomaru, the mangy wolf, and... Kikyo,” he admitted, his ears downcast. 

“Really? What did they say?” Kagome said. 

“Sesshomaru sensed Naraku’s death, but he wanted to clarify. When we told him it was you, he said nothing except, ‘No one kills my prey except me,’” Inuyasha mimicked his brother’s monotonous voice, “but he didn’t seem particularly upset. Just annoyed, I guess. He disappeared afterwards. The stupid wolf said the one smart thing in his whole life: ‘If it couldn’t be you or me, it had to be Kagome.’” 

Kagome blushed slightly. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, until she said, “You’re both being too kind.” 

“Don’t be stupid. Even someone as wild and dumb as that wolf knows a great priestess when he sees one. And a great woman,” he added softly. Before Kagome could open her mouth, he plunged on: “A-and Kikyo said she… saw. She saw it happen. And is grateful to you. She no longer has any reason to hold onto hate. She said goodbye. I don’t know where she went, but I’m guessing she’s finally found peace.” 

Kagome inhaled sharply. In spite of all the pain and jealousy she harbored toward the undead priestess, she could deny the overwhelming sense of relief from being complimented by her. And a selfish part of her triumphed over Kikyo giving up on dragging Inuyasha to hell with her. It was almost too good to be true. 

“How are the others?” 

“Sango is busy chatting with Kohaku, Shippo is helping Kaede fetch fresh water, and Miroku keeps quiet. I think he’s almost disappointed that he didn’t get to have the finishing blow. Like me,” he blurted out, wincing. 

Kagome opened her mouth to apologize, but Inuyasha pressed a finger to her mouth. 

“No, don’t do that, wench. We’ve all had our battles with Naraku, but it didn’t really matter who killed that bastard. I’ll admit I wanted the glory,” he said grudgingly, “but I don’t think …. I would have been as badass as you were.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Kagome said, blushing. 

“You’re the silly one! You were so.... so cool and amazing and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come with your powers and I -- I love you, dammit!” 

Silence hovered over them for a few tense moments. Then, Kagome tentatively reached out and touched Inuyasha’s cheek, gazing intently in his eyes. 

“Really?” she whispered, hoping he wouldn’t deny it. 

“R-really,” he said, his cheeks a dull red. “S-so, you’re just gonna have to stick with me!” 

Kagome giggled, wiping her moist eyes. “Stupid, don’t you remember? At the well? I asked you to stay with you, and you let me. Now, it’s my turn. Will _you_ stay with me?” 

In answer, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

.

.

.

A few days later, Kagome’s strength was back to normal, and once again, the Jewel was on a string about her neck. During her time of recovery, Miroku and Sango had made arrangements of their own: now that Naraku was dead, they would settle down here, in Kaede’s village, and build a family together. 

Kohaku, still haunted by his past, but determined to redeem himself, decided to continue training as a demon slayer and wanted to travel from village to village to help those in need. Once Kagome was up and about, she purified his Jewel shard and carefully removed it. When he turned out all right, Sango all but crushed Kagome in a bearlike hug, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Inuyasha and Kagome also announced their relationship, but knew that unlike their friends, the journey wasn’t over yet. The Jewel was incomplete, and countless demons were no doubt terrorizing the country with their amplified powers. They agreed to at least stay for Miroku and Sango’s wedding, then it would be just them again, wandering the countryside, collecting Jewel shards. 

Just like in the beginning. 

  
  



	4. Catching Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern/surfer AU. Ayame has a huge crush on her childhood friend, Koga, but he seems to only see her as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: July 25, 2018
> 
> Posted on ff.net: Mar. 1, 2019

The sharp call of the seagull, the briny air that permeates the skin, clothes, and hair, the roar of the waves rising and crashing down…. Ayame drank it all in. 

She was laying down on her towel on the beach, catching her breath after her last ride on the waves. It was the last week of summer before school started again. Ayame would be going into her last year of high school. The idea of graduating and leaving high school behind her forever was a relief, to say the least. But there was one detriment, one thing that prevented her from fully celebrating. 

And that thing was currently riding on a particularly large wave. 

Sitting up and stretching her arms, Ayame watched with shining eyes as her childhood friend, Koga, expertly surfed along the waves, never once falling over. He had been surfing since middle school, and even taught Ayame the ropes. He also graduated high school just before summer vacation. Which meant.... 

_My last year in school will be without him. But why does that bother me so much?_

A group of squealing fangirls not a yard away jolted Ayame from her reverie. Koga was slowly making his way into the professional league of surfers, and thus already garnered quite a gathering of ogling female groupies. Ayame frowned. Yes, Koga was good-looking, but there was no reason for those girls to act like he was some sort of god! 

He’s just Koga. 

Koga, who was excellent at sneaking cookies from the cookie jar. 

Koga, who patched up her skinned knees when she was younger, wiped away her tears, and grinned cheekily, saying she was a tough warrior. 

Koga, who she totally didn’t stare at during the majority of his senior year, when they shared their last class together (algebra, a subject she despised), and totally didn’t notice the way his ponytail revealed his rather attractive neck and shoulders (she didn’t stare, okay?!). 

Just Koga. 

Who those stupid, stranger girls had NO right to giggle and fangirl over! 

“OMG! Look at that! He has such good balance!” one of those aforementioned idiots squealed to her friends. 

“He’s soooo hot!” another sighed. 

“I’m willing to share him if you guys are,” another said slyly, resulting in loud shrieks and laughter.

Ayame growled and bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Careful, Ayame. You might turn green.” Kagome, Ayame’s long-time classmate and friend, smiled down at the jealous (wait, no, NOT jealous) girl watching the idiot fangirls watching Koga. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ayame said haughtily (but her heart skipped a beat when Koga made a particularly impressive move on the wave he was riding). 

“Come on, Ayame. You’ve been making heart eyes at Koga all year. It’s only now that you also always look a little sad. And jealous,” Kagome said with a wink. 

“I haven’t been making ‘heart eyes’ at anyone!”

“Uh huh.”

“Kagome, just because you FINALLY got together with Inuyasha doesn’t mean everyone else has some sort of secret crush or something.” 

She tried not to sound so bitter, but it was proving difficult. Inuyasha and Kagome were their high school’s Number One favorite potential couple that drove the school population crazy (and raised the bar of several gambling pools). When they finally got together at the end of junior year, people lost their minds (and several lost quite a bit of money, while many more gained), and though Ayame was happy for them, she felt irrationally irritated. 

_After all, Koga will never notice me that way. Not that I care. Cuz I don’t! Oh, who am I kidding?_

Kagome blushed. “W-well, when you put it that way.... but I swear, Ayame, it’s not just because of me and ... well, _him_ ,” she hurriedly went on. “I’ve been noticing you and Koga for some time now. You’d make an adorable couple.” 

Ayame sighed and hugged her knees. Koga was reaching the shore, and his horde of fangirls were rushing to his side. “Yeah... too bad he can’t see it.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Kagome said, grinning slyly. “You’re definitely someone... special to him.” 

“Kagome, we’re childhood friends.” 

“Perfect material for a budding romance!” 

“You read too many fanfictions.”

“.... Maybe. But that’s not the point!” 

“Hey, Ayame! Hey, Kagome!” Koga’s voice rang out. To Ayame’s pleasant surprise, he completely brushed off his fangirls and headed straight toward his friends. A cocky grin plastered over his face, he looked directly at Ayame and asked, “So? Did I look great or what?”

She couldn’t resist grinning back. “Think again, bud. Your form was sloppy, and I totally saw that near fall you barely managed to avoid.” 

“I did not!”

“Did so!”

“Ayame, how dare you try to lecture me on surfing techniques, when _I_ taught you the basics?”

“Well, you know what they say about the pupil surpassing the teacher...”

“Oh, bring it on!” 

“Okay, lovebirds, that’s enough flirting,” a gruff voice rang out. Inuyasha was coming up with his own surfboard under his arm. After blushingly accepting a hug and kiss from Kagome (Koga pretended to vomit; Ayame slapped his leg), Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the pair. “If you’re gonna keep flirting like that, you might as well make it official, otherwise you’ll leave a string of broken hearts behind you, Koga.” He gestured with his head at the gang of fangirls, all of whom were glaring openly at Ayame. 

(Ayame couldn’t help but feel nervously triumphant when Koga pulled her up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.)

“Are you kidding me, Inuyasha? Ayame is like my little sister, and I’m sorry, but I ain’t into that.”

(And just like that, her pounding heart sank to her stomach. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look before rounding on Koga.)

“You liar! My eyes don’t deceive me, and you, sir, have been making eyes with Ayame all year long! Face it, Koga, you’re in love!”

( _Can we please move this conversation elsewhere?_ Ayame thought miserably, her face burning red that had nothing to do with the hot sun.)

“Ah, come on, Ayame knows we grew up together and have been best buds. Right?” Koga said earnestly, grinning down at her. But the smile wiped off his face when he saw tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “H-hey, hey, hey, there! Ayame? Did I--?”

“You did nothing. You are nothing! Go ahead and get laid with ALL of those girls for all I care!” Ayame shoved Koga away and marched off, furiously wiping away at her treacherous eyes. 

Several minutes later, she found herself perched atop a pile of rocks that cut the beach in half (one side where families and regular people visited, the other where surfers and rough water swimmers go). Watching the waves loudly crash against the rocks just beneath her feet was strangely therapeutic. In spite of wanting to hate the beach, the ocean, and everything to do with stupid surfing and _stupid_ Koga, Ayame couldn’t deny that it all still called to her. There was something so hypnotizing about watching the water move in perfect rhythm, back and forth, with such frightening power. No amount of training and swimming skills can help a person outmaneuver a particularly dangerous current. The ocean was a force to be reckoned with. 

Maybe that’s why she was so drawn to Koga. He was a daredevil and loved showing off, teasing nature to kill him while always dancing away before it had the chance. Like the waves, he moved back and forth, between danger and calm. 

“Stupid Koga,” Ayame muttered to her knees, hugging them tightly to her chest. 

“Um. Hey.” 

She turned around abruptly. Koga was standing right behind her, the sound of him climbing over the rocks to her deafened by the roar of the ocean. Ayame frowned, cursing the ocean and him and everything else. “Go away, you jerk,” she spat, turning her back on him. 

“Not until I catch a wave with you. Wanna go? There’s a really good current now.” 

Ayame stood up, ready to tell him exactly where the current can take him, when suddenly, she slipped--- 

And then his arm was around her waist-- 

And then she was in his arms, breathless from the brief taste of near death--- 

And then he was looking into her eyes-- 

And then they were kissing. 

_Wait. WHAT?!_

“Ugh!” Ayame pushed him away, just careful enough to not trip him and to stay (unwillingly) within his grasp. “How dare you kiss me when you think of me as your sister?!”

“Ayame--”

“And even if you _were_ into that, do you think I’d like that, you pervert?!”

“Ayame, wait--”

“Why would you do that to me, Koga?! Why?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU DAMN IDIOT.”

Silence. Nothing but the ebb and flow of the crashing waves. Ayame blinked, and her heart slowly made its way back to her chest, hopeful and anticipating. “Y-you’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what about---”

“Dammit, I said you were like my sister, because I thought you only ever saw me as your brother, all right?!” Koga glared into Ayame’s eyes, his cheeks a dull red. “I was wrong, and I didn’t realize it until I saw you crying, okay?! Sheesh. Damn emotional girl... Oh, don’t cry again! Please?” His voice wasn’t mocking or condescending. It was tender and concerned and Ayame could feel more tears welling up at the wonderful tone that took away all her fears. 

“D-do you mean it?”

“Of course, I do. Who do you think I am?” Koga grinned that cocky grin that always drove Ayame crazy (in more ways than one). 

She hiccupped-laughed. “Then, let's catch a wave.”

Shortly after, Ayame and Koga were sharing a board, loudly shouting instructions and bickering at one another until they ended falling together in the water. They surfaced, splashed each other, and laughed, coming together for one passionate, wet and salty kiss. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the whole situation from the beach. “See, I told you all they needed was a shove in the right direction,” Kagome said triumphantly. 

Inuyasha grunted and kissed her cheek. “Doesn’t look like _they’ll_ get over it anytime soon,” he muttered, nodding once again to the fangirls (who were all looking rather put out and puffy-eyed). 

Kagome smiled and shook her head. “Who cares? You had fangirls yourself, and they got it over it pretty quickly once you and I started dating.”

“I had fangirls?!” Inuyasha asked, looking utterly mortified. 

“Shhh, let’s keep watching them,” Kagome said, gesturing to the pair heading back to shore. 

Koga and Ayame were openly holding hands now. Ayame looked up at her best friend, her boyfriend, and asked the one question that had been bugging her since summer vacation started: “Will you going to college change anything?”

“Pfft, ‘course not. Besides,” Koga said with a wink, “I’m pretty sure you and Kagome will murder my ass if I suddenly decide some hot college babe was better than you.” 

“Oh, you! Hey!” Ayame squeaked in alarm when Koga suddenly drew her close and kissed her, rather provocatively. Ayame blushed bright red, feeling rather weak-kneed with the man she’d known and loved all her life. When he slowly let go of her lips, she mumbled, “Your fangirls are gonna hate me.” 

“To hell with them. You’re my woman now,” Koga said in a low growl. 

And somehow, as she wrapped her arms about his neck and was scooped up in his strong arms, Ayame couldn’t care less who else could be watching. 


	5. Fangirl Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Main Gang #1
> 
> In which Shippo is unwittingly exposed to the concept of "yaoi." Kagome is horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 1, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020

It was another quiet evening, camping out on their long journey to collect Jewel shards. Young Shippo was looking through the pages of a manga he’d found in Kagome’s backpack. Kagome thought nothing of it, cheerfully helping Sango fry the fish on the campfire, when suddenly, Shippo chirped up cheerfully, “Hey, Kagome, I know mommies and daddies mate to make babies, but I didn’t know that two daddies could make babies.” 

He turned around the pages so everyone could see quite clearly in the firelight the rather lecherous, graphic drawing of two men passionately making love. 

Shrieking incoherently, Kagome snatched the yaoi from the little fox’s paws and stuffed it into her backpack, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze. Sango’s mouth was agape, her face red as a tomato. Inuyasha had a poker face, but Miroku looked strangely curious. 

“Lady Kagome,” he said slowly, “by any chance, do you have any books like.... that featuring a man and a woman, instead? If so, I’d greatly appreciate--” 

SMACK! Sango’s hand spoke before Kagome could sputter an indignant refusal. Shippo looked between his friends, his confusion apparent on his face. 

“K-Kagome? Did I do something wrong?” he asked timidly. 

“No, no, sweetie, this was entirely my fault. Well, technically, also Eri’s fault,” she muttered. “She’s the one who put that thing in my backpack, telling me to read it over the weekend, and I completely forgot to leave it at home--”

“You read that stuff?” Inuyasha’s voice cut her off, sounding strangled. 

“No! My friends are into it, and I only borrowed it so she’d shut up,” Kagome said, blushing furiously. “I never- never intended for you all to see that....” She trailed off, humiliated and flustered. But then, her attention was brought back by Inuyasha’s shaking form. “What?” she snapped. 

“W-well.... all pups... must learn.... someday...” Inuyasha’s words sounded more and more strangled, as if it took every effort to speak. He covered a hand over his mouth, his trembling visible to everyone. 

Kagome blinked. “Are you.... are you laughing?!” she cried. 

At this, he and Miroku completely caved in, clutching their sides, slapping each other on the back, laughing harder and harder, until tears were streaming down their cheeks. Sango and Kagome exchanged bewildered looks, while Shippo looked rather relieved and pleased with himself. 

“You know,” Inuyasha said between laughs, “the runt’s lucky he just saw a drawing. The first time I learned that two men can do the deed was when I walked into an inn and found--” 

“SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!” Kagome leaped to her feet, shrieking the command, her eyes wild and sparking with fury.

From then on, she was extra careful to double and triple check what exactly was in her backpack before leaping back in time. 


	6. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Main Gang #2
> 
> In which Kagome gives Sango and herself a makeover and their men are quite... pleased with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 2, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020
> 
> (FYI: I have very limited knowledge on make-up and fashion, so don't judge my amateur descriptions too harshly lol ^^")

“Kagome, you want to give me a man-a-what?”

“A manicure, Sango!” Kagome said excitedly, beaming at her best friend. “We’re gonna have a full-out makeover! I want to doll you up like we girls do in my era!”

“Umm.” Sango gazed with trepidation at the brightly colored bottles and assorted items that looked like miniature weapons. They didn’t _look_ particularly dangerous, but if what Kagome implied about applying them to her face and hair was true.... “You’re quite sure about this...?”

Kagome flashed her a wicked grin. “Trust me, Sango. Not only is this a great girl-bonding-time, but the results always please the _gentlemen._ ” She winked. 

Sango flushed. “Y-you’re saying--” 

Kagome brandished several tools in her hand between each of her fingers, like a dramatic make-up artist in a movie. “Let’s do this!” 

.

.

.

“What’s taking them so long?” Inuyasha whined, perched on the fence next to Kaede’s garden. 

“Patience, my friend,” Miroku said calmly, sipping the tea that the old priestess had given him some time ago. “Ladies need their time alone, just like us men require it.”

“Yeah, but it’s been hours!” Inuyasha said in a huff. “What in the hell can they be talking about for so long?!”

“It is in my experience to not question what mysterious women exchange between themselves,” Miroku replied sagely. 

“Keh! What a load! There’s no mystery about talking! Only in how long it’s taking--” Inuyasha stopped complaining abruptly. Miroku nearly dropped his cup. 

Kagome and Sango emerged at long last from Kaede’s hut. They looked.... the same, and yet not. 

By now, the group had grown accustomed to Kagome’s exposed legs with her school uniform, but now, she was wearing a red, tight-fitted dress that accentuated her curves, with a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. The dress covered most of her legs, except her ankles, where a pair of open-toed red high heels were strapped to her feet; the red nail polish on her fingers and toes added a nice touch. She wore her hair up in a messy bun, with beautiful ringlets on the side. The make-up wasn’t overdone, with only a little extra eyeliner and mascara to emphasize her bright blue eyes, and a lovely shade of red lipstick that made her full lips look even more kissable than usual. 

Inuyasha made a choking sound, his amber eyes wide and locked on her form, his hands flexing into fists as he desperately restrained himself from lunging forward and snatching her up.

Meanwhile, Sango was wearing a cute, pink short skirt (a good few inches shorter than Kagome’s school uniform, with a tighter hold), and a sleeveless shirt, highlighting how close her chest was to exposure with the slightest push of fabric. Her long hair was down, covering her shoulders, and teased into fullness with Kagome’s hairbrush to look messy and yet rather sexy. Like Kagome, her make-up was done nicely, but with an extra brush of blush to accentuate her high cheekbones. Her nails were painted purple. 

Miroku swallowed hard, staring at the lovely sight. 

For a few minutes, everyone stood silently. Then, Kagome, who was rather amused and pleased with herself, placed a hand on her hip and pouted. “Well, aren’t you boys going to _say_ something?” she said in mock offense. 

A flash of red and silver, and suddenly, both Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. But Inuyasha’s red-robed form could be seen in the distance, heading deep in the forest for some privacy. Sango, keenly aware of her own alone time with the monk of her heart, twiddled her fingers and shyly pulled down her skirt in an attempt to cover her legs. 

“Umm, M-Miroku?” she said hesitantly, mentally hitting herself for sounding and feeling so childish. She’d defeated hundreds of demons, battled goodness knows how many adversaries, and yet in the presence of this one lecherous, wonderful, kind, stupid monk, she was utterly helpless. Especially like this! 

“Sango,” he said her name slowly, as if tasting it for the first time. She shivered. Then, his hand was on her chin and she was looking into his eyes. “What do you say,” he continued, speaking in that new tone that both scared and delighted her, “we follow the example of our friends,” nodding towards the forest, “and find ourselves a more.... _private_ place?”

“You’re such a pervert,” Sango whispered, blushing, but somehow resisting the urge to slap him. For now. She took his hand and walked in the opposite direction, to a quiet little place past the village’s fields. 

.

.

.

Shippo was perched on a nearby tree branch, munching on his apple, watching these interactions go on, Kirara sitting next to him. 

“I don’t get it, Kirara,” he said to his companion. “Sure, Kagome and Sango looked pretty, but they always look pretty! Why did that make Inuyasha and Miroku lose their heads?”

Kirara meowed and scratched her ear. 

“You said it. I’ll never understand adults,” Shippo said, tossing his apple core over his shoulder.


	7. Hide 'n' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Main Gang #3
> 
> In which the Gang plays a game of hide 'n' seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 11, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020

“Shippo’s nose may not be as strong as mine,” Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome as they ran through the forest to hide, while Shippo counted slowly to a hundred, “but he’ll still be able to pick up our scents. What’s the point in hiding from him?”

“Inuyashaaaa,” Kagome said in exasperation, rolling her eyes. “You’re missing the point! It’s about having fun!”

“Why should we be having fun when there’s Jewel shards to collect?! And Naraku still on the loose?!” Inuyasha shouted. 

Kagome whirled on him with a death glare. “Shippo is a child, and he deserves a break from constant battles and terror! Let him have a little fun!” 

“I think that’s just an excuse for you lazy humans to ‘take a break’ yourselves,” Inuyasha muttered mutinously, jumping up to settle on a tree branch. 

Kagome’s eyebrow twitched. “Sit, boy,” she growled quietly but with a fury that matched her louder commands. 

(Inuyasha’s body slamming into the forest floor shook the surrounding trees, and did not go by unnoticed by the other players.) 

(Shippo’s count was currently in the seventies.) 

“Work hard, then play hard, as they say,” Miroku chuckled to himself, having heard Inuyasha’s protests. He was currently residing beneath a thick underbrush, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Sango was crouching low a few feet in front of him, facing the other way. 

“Sango, my love,” he purred, reaching up and caressing her backside, “we’re alone at last.” 

A loud SMACK could be heard echoing through the trees, not even twenty counts since Kagome’s furious sit command. 

Shippo sighed to himself, pausing in his last few counts before he would be “it.” 

Honestly, what was the point of playing hide ‘n’ seek if everyone kept giving away their positions before the game even began?

“... Ninety-nine, ONE HUNDRED. READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!” he shouted, somewhat disgruntled, ready to find his idiotic friends right away. But the forest had become eerily quiet. As if the hiders were holding their breath, waiting out the game. 

Shippo grinned mischievously to himself and darted into the trees. The game he thought had already ended had only just begun. 


	8. Izayoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Inu Family 
> 
> In which Inuyasha watches his children play and remembers his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 11, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 18, 2020
> 
> FYI: this was written before Hanyo no Yashahime's announcement, so no Moroha, I'm afraid! ^^;

Inuyasha watched his eldest child teach her brothers and sisters how to weave flowers into a crown, as a surprise for their grandmother when they next visit her in the future. He was sitting on a high perch, his usual lookout spot, where he could observe his children unnoticed (or at least, where they could easily ignore his presence). He smiled at his children’s laughter and chatter, but couldn’t help watching his eldest the most. 

Izayoi was almost eleven years old, with wavy black hair and black dog ears that had the same shape of her father’s, and blue-silvery eyes that shone excitedly whenever she saw a cute animal. (Though of course, “cute” was a relative term, as anything from a giant demon to a creepy crawling bug was deemed “cute” in Izayoi’s eyes, to her parents’ chagrin and horror.) 

Even with five children, Inuyasha never admitted to anyone that Izayoi held a special place in his heart above the rest. Maybe it was because she was the first miracle, the first physical manifestation of his love with Kagome. Maybe it was because she was the perfect combination of her parents: black hair like Kagome, dog ears like Inuyasha, a kind heart like her mother, a tendency to get embarrassed like her father. 

Or maybe it was her name. 

Inuyasha’s eyes softened, watching Izayoi, his little Izayoi, and remembered not for the first time, that her namesake never saw him grow up so big. Her namesake never met Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the others. Her namesake never met... her grandchildren. 

_Mother..._

He was not even a decade old when his mother left this world. He was eight years old, terrified, ostracized, cold and hungry, when he learned the hard way that the world despised him as much as his mother loved him. He was too young to get to know his mother. He never had a chance to hear stories of her childhood, never heard funny little anecdotes of her romance with his father. He never knew anything, except that she was the princess of a castle, shamed and all but disowned by her family for giving birth to a “half-breed.” Even if she was grudgingly allowed to remain a member of the household, she was treated as a burden, a skeleton in the family’s proverbial closet. 

All of that was clear, if only in hindsight. But who she was, what made Izayoi herself, Inuyasha had no clue. Myouga only praised her beauty and kindness, and talked of her deep love for Inu no Taisho, but nothing more than that. Inuyasha never asked for more, but he desperately craved for details. 

Did his mother love all animals? 

Did his mother blush when she received compliments but also was quick to say kind words to others without feeling embarrassed?

Did his mother make flower crowns? 

“Daddy!” Izayoi’s sweet voice jolted Inuyasha out of his reverie. “I know you’re up there. Come down and see what we did!”

He leaped down, and waited patiently as four of his children swarmed around him. He crouched down, allowing his two youngest, Souta and Yuki, to clamber onto his shoulders. Then, he stood, prompting the twins, Sora and Sayori, to grab his hands and pull him toward their oldest sibling. Izayoi was kneeling in the grass, beaming with pride, holding five pretty flower crowns in her lap. 

“Do you think Grandmama will like them?” Izayoi asked, her eyes shining with anticipation, awaiting her father’s approval. 

Inuyasha winced as Souta pulled hard on his ear. “Oi, brat, cut it out!” he barked, resulting in giggles to break out among the five little ones. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance; Kagome made him too soft. His own offspring didn’t take him seriously! (But of course, he secretly didn’t mind.) 

“You did a good job, kiddo,” he added to Izayoi, smiling inwardly as the sun rose in her face. _Just like her mother_ , he thought tenderly. 

_And like Mother?_ another voice whispered hopefully. 

He didn’t realize he was frowning, until one of the twins said timidly, “Daddy? What’s wrong?” 

Inuyasha shook himself, scolding himself for showing a moment of vulnerability to his children, and forced a smirk. “Can’t a guy think once in a while?” he said gruffly, and rolled his shoulders, a sign for Souta and Yuki to, albeit reluctantly, slide down his back. “Come on, your mother’s waiting for us.” He scooted his children together and herded them back down the hill, toward their house. 

Izayoi, taking her role as the oldest sibling very seriously, promptly took over and shooed her brothers and sisters inside the house. But then, she paused at the door, looked back at her father, with a confused frown. 

“Dad, what are you not telling us?”

Inuyasha froze in his tracks, standing next to her, vaguely horrified by how tall she was now. The little miracle he held in his arms when he and Kagome decided on her name, the tyke who caused her mother to have multiple heart attacks as she brought worms and various bugs into their home, the child who knew nothing of the darkness of the world.... she was growing up right in front of his eyes. 

And he could do nothing to stop it. 

“Are you upset with me?” she asked softly, her black ears lowering guiltily. 

“N-no!” Inuyasha said hurriedly. “I was just remembering.... my mother.” 

“Your mother? That’s who I’m named after, right?” Izayoi’s ears perked up curiously. 

“Yeah. I was just thinking that.... that....” Inuyasha’s throat closed up. Why, in all the gods’ names, why did he still have a hard time expressing himself, in front of his own family?! 

Family.... 

“You’re lucky, you know,” he said hoarsely. 

“I am?”

“Yes. You have a mother and a father, and we’ll both always be here for you, I swear it,” Inuyasha added with a subtle growl, instinctively grasping Tetsusaiga’s sheath at his side. He took a deep breath and plunged on. “You have siblings who don’t hate you, and you’re... safe. And I bet, no, I _know_ , that M-Mother would approve of you.” 

He said that last part mostly to reassure himself, but it did the trick. Izayoi's eyes widened. Her father never spoke so frankly about his mother, other than visits to her grave every year, in which he kept a vigil silence while kneeling in the dirt, while his children and wife sat around him in respectful silence as well. Only Kagome and Myouga told Izayoi anything about her namesake, but they kept it vague, believing any other details deserved to be passed on by Inuyasha himself. 

“How old were you, Dad, when she died?” Izayoi asked now, desperate for answers while her father seemed in a talkative mood. 

“... Eight.” 

“Oh, wow! That’s almost three years younger than me! That’s the same age as the twins!”

“Yeah.” 

“Didn’t you have any other siblings, besides Uncle Sesshomaru?”

“Nope. Trust me on that.” 

“Hmmm.... Do you miss her?”

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. Sometimes he admired children’s bluntness. Even Kagome never asked him; she just understood. But he shouldn’t expect an almost-eleven-year-old, who still has both of her parents, to be so perceptive. Blinking hard to keep the growing moisture from his eyes, he nodded silently. 

“Ohhh.” Izayoi slipped a hand into her father’s. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

_Dammit, she sounds way too much like Kagome!_ “Nothing to be sorry for, kid. She died a long time ago.” 

“But my name--”

“You are you, and no one else! Got it?” Inuyasha crossed his arms, releasing his daughter’s grip, and glared down at her. “Don’t you go feeling all guilty over something you can’t control! I swear, you’re worse than your mother...” 

“What was that, Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice rang out, as she stuck her head out from the doorway. She winked at her flustered husband, then smiled down at her eldest daughter. “Izayoi-chan, can you stir the stew for a couple of minutes?” 

Izayoi opened her mouth to protest, but one look from her mother stopped her. She pouted a bit, but then gave her father a swift hug, before darting inside. 

Inuyasha, who still was gaping like a fish, barely registered his daughter’s hug until after she went inside. “I-I, er, I just … umm,” he stammered, looking at Kagome for help. 

Kagome smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“One step at a time, my love,” she whispered. “You finally said something about your mother to her. That’s a start.” 

“K-keh!” 


	9. The Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: MirSan
> 
> In which Miroku riles up his wife Sango because he knows her jealous tendencies leads to very ... pleasant outcomes... ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 22, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020

Miroku calmly sipped his tea, hiding his grin at Sango’s obvious irritation. She was chopping vegetables for dinner, each cut a sharp jab on the table, her leg twitching under her apron. 

“You seem rather frazzled, my dear,” he said cheerfully. 

“Do I? Oh, I wonder why,” Sango’s voice said, keeping her back pointedly to him, her tone dripping in sarcasm. 

“Oh, come now, dear, you’ve never objected to cooking my dinner before.” 

“It has  _ nothing _ to do with dinner, and you know it!” Sango hissed, shooting a deadly glare over her shoulder before promptly tossing her head and resuming her work. 

Miroku grinned slyly. Good, good. His plan was going perfectly. 

He set down his tea and slapped a hand to his forehead in mock-distress. “Ay, me. Such is the life of a man. A woman’s heart is truly a mysterious thing. My love is upset with me, and I haven't the faintest idea how to go about fixing it!” 

Of course, that was a bald-faced lie. Miroku knew his wife better than the back of his hand. She was strong in every sense of the word, kind, compassionate, and clever. But she had one weakness: she was enormously jealous, even borderline possessive. And that trait, when activated, could easily be spun into something far more  _ enjoyable _ . 

Yet after a whole year of marriage and finally experiencing the joys of making love with the woman of his heart, Miroku came to learn that building up Sango’s willingness to engage in such pleasurable activities was a game unto itself. Once her shyness was surmounted, she transformed into a vixen of unimaginable proportions and was quite possibly the greatest adventure he’d ever experienced, time and time again. 

But getting to that point was half the fun. 

And so, Miroku would flirt with ladies, even though he had no selfish joy in it any longer. He’d smile, give a witty retort to their own advances, and even dare to caress a hand or two. Once, he flirted shamelessly out of obligation to pass on his father’s curse, and because he was a free man, free to do what he likes. But Sango was different. Sango had his respect, his friendship, his undying love. He would never deliberately hurt her feelings. 

But, oh, how he loved to make her jealous! 

“Oh, indeed?” Sango’s furious voice growled out now, her hand gripping her knife dangerously tight. “I suppose for all of your delight with _ female company _ , you still don’t understand a woman’s heart?”

“I beg to differ! I understand far, far greater than you realize, my dearest wife,” Miroku purred, standing up and daring to wrap his arms about Sango’s waist. She stiffened and struggled to turn around to face him.

“Don’t you touch me! You lech-!”

Miroku shushed her and nibbled at her earlobe. Sango whimpered, loosening her grip on her cutting knife. A wave of tremors lessened the tension in her body. Miroku grinned and ran kisses down her neck, until she was moaning and shivering with anticipation. His hand for the umpteenth time (but never enough times) wandered down and caressed her ass. 

Sango inhaled sharply, leaning back against Miroku, who passionately kissed the back of her neck. 

And then let her go. 

“Well, then, wife, when shall I expect dinner?” he said matter-of-factly, as if nothing had just happened, turning his back on his stunned wife, hiding his triumphant grin. 

_ And three, two, one... _

Sango all but launched herself at her husband, slamming him against the wall, her mouth sloppily planted on his in no time. Miroku couldn’t help but laugh now as Sango eagerly pressed their bodies together, and held his hands firmly in place at his sides. 

“And what are you laughing at, monk?” she huffed, glaring up at him. 

“Nothing at all, my love, nothing at all,” Miroku said, clearing his throat, smiling fondly down at the stunning creature currently holding him against the wall. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

Sango flushed, then shook her head sharply. “You’re not getting out of trouble that easily, you know.” 

“Then, please, enlighten me. How am I to repent for my callous behavior?” 

“I can think of a few things,” Sango whispered, unraveling her kimono and pushing her hot and bothered body against his again before stepping back, letting the fabric drop to the floor, and saying demurely: “Meet me in the bedroom.” 

As Miroku watched her naked form walk seductively towards the door, almost certain she was swishing her hips on purpose, he instantly stripped off his own robes, and hurried after his wife. 

The game had only just begun. 


	10. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Sesshomaru ships 
> 
> In which Kagura gets an alternative ending.... Slightly OOC Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 22, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020

The pain in her chest started to alleviate. Her breathing evened out, her exhaustion faded into nothingness. Blinking, Kagura looked up, certain she was moments away from death. 

Sesshomaru stood before her, sheathing one of his swords back into its scabbard. Strange. Why was he putting away his sword? Better yet, why was Naraku’s miasma disappearing? How was she still alive? She scrambled to her feet, feeling dizzy with relief and confusion. 

“I-I don’t understand,” she murmured, "I thought I was--”

“Lord Sesshomaru saved your life!” a young girl’s voice squeaked. Kagura looked down; the little girl, Rin, that she once tried to abduct on Naraku's orders, was beaming at her from behind Sesshomaru’s legs. “Just like he once saved mine!”

“I simply was following Tenseiga’s desires,” the dog demon said coldly, “otherwise it would have buzzed and rattled against me for who knows how long. It was convenient for me to bring you back.”

“Bring me—I died?” Kagura breathed, feeling her chest, almost unable to believe she could feel her heart beating soundly and safely under her rib cage. 

“That’s okay! I did, too,” Rin said cheerfully, as if dying and coming back was a perfectly common dilemma to undergo. “Now, you should join us, pretty lady!” 

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said quietly. The girl clapped her hands to her mouth. 

Kagura gazed at the man she had been so certain she’d never see again. Then, she realized fully, for the first time: she was free! At last! Her heart skipped a beat, and she rejoiced at the feeling.

“I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for your generosity, however ‘convenient’ or not it was for you.” Kagura plucked a feather from her hair, and launched herself into the air. She looked down and grinned cockily, calling out, “I shall come and visit you sometimes. Would that be all right?”

“Do as you wish,” Sesshomaru said in his usual quiet, cool tone, but Kagura could have sworn his lips twitched slightly. Was that a smile? 

She blushed. “But I won't come until after you defeat Naraku. For now, I shall go far away and be one with the wind and see the world.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

Kagura blinked. Now she was certain that Sesshomaru was actually smiling, almost flirtatiously! 

“I’ll do as I wish, like you said,” she said, with a wink. 

And with that, her feather took off, flying far, far away toward the sea, where she’d see the Continent and other foreign places.

And someday, when all this had passed, she’d return. And be with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #KAGURA_DESERVED_BETTER


	11. Sayonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archiving my 2018 Inuvember oneshots in this collection. 
> 
> Prompt: Kikyo ships 
> 
> In which we revisit Kikyo's final goodbye with Inuyasha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and ff.net: Nov. 23, 2018
> 
> Posted here: Sept. 17, 2020

The sun’s red and gold rays bled across the horizon as Inuyasha carried a broken and bleeding Kikyo across the fields to a quiet place where they could say their final goodbyes. For the first time since before her original death, Kikyo felt so calm, without pain in her heart even as her body was wracked with physical agony. 

They remained together, as the sun disappeared and stars replaced its presence. Countless speckled dots of shining light, shimmering so brightly it all but lit up the night sky, as if they were gazing into the heart of heaven itself. During her second time on earth, wandering as a soul dedicated to destroying Naraku, Kikyo never fully appreciated the earth and sky like she once had as a young priestess. But now, with Inuyasha’s chin resting atop her weary head, her body of clay and graveyard soil finally spent, she could observe her surroundings as if she was still really, truly alive. 

“It’s all so beautiful,” she whispered, ignoring the pain in her chest each time she spoke. 

Inuyasha must have sensed her secret pain, because he squeezed her shoulders slightly. “Don’t exert yourself, Kikyo,” he said, his voice more tender and delicate than she ever heard. 

She chuckled softly. “You make it sound like there’s hope for me. You know this is the end.”

“I know! But I- I --” His voice hitched. 

“Inuyasha, your life is no longer mine. You know this, right?”

“I....” His golden eyes looked torn, as if a small part of him was still impulsive enough to want to die with her. 

But she silenced that thought with a sad smile. She went on: “You still need to defeat Naraku. And you must live, Inuyasha.” 

“B-but why? Why should I live, Kikyo, while you’re gone for good?” His voice trembled violently, his hands gripping onto her a little too tightly.

The words of a girl, a special girl who got on her nerves but also secretly envied from afar, rang in her mind. 

“Because there’s someone we both know who would be devastated if you died too soon.” 

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and looked away. Kikyo smiled, her eyes moist with unshed tears. She knew he was feeling guilty, but he mustn’t be so hard on himself. Matters of the heart were far more complicated than she had once believed. 

When he cried at last, she felt her heart soar. Not because he was in pain, but rather because at long last, she saw a glimpse past his walls. At last, their relationship had reached that plateau, even as it drew its last breaths. Inuyasha’s voice cracked as he sobbed in agony, wishing aloud so desperately that he had protected her like he always swore he would. 

But Kikyo didn’t need any promises fulfilled or his life anymore. She looked up at him, contentment and love shining through her last smile, the first tears she’d shed since her first life streaming down her face as she gazed at the only man she had ever loved. 

“You came for me,” she breathed. “That was enough.”

And it was, she thought, as they kissed farewell, and her soul ascended at long last. It really was. 


End file.
